Goodbye My Lover
by Shadows.in.the.moon
Summary: Macavity loved Bomba, Bomba loved him. With all their hearts they should have been together and they knew it, but they are torn apart by a stupid mistake, this is their Goodbye.


**Right this is for all the ones that have subbed me, i LOVE YOU GUYS! so yea...enjoy**

* * *

1

I had Hurt Demeter, I had nearly killed her in my anger of being banished. I did kill a Queen in those short weeks. I thought it was for the best, Killing that Queen. Tugger would have been banished for mating with an underage Queen, he had gotten her pregnant. I thought… I thought that if I got rid of the evidence of his mistake he would have been saved. He was, he was forgiven, his mistake overshadowed by my crime. How I acted was irrational, and stupid. I realised that now, I realised it too late, for I was now being torn from my friends, family and the Queen I loved, because I was stupid.

"Macavity…" the voice of my Queen breathed from across the empty Junkyard, the moon shone brightly down upon my last night in my home. I looked up to see her red coat shining beautifully in the moonshine.

"Bombalurina," I muttered, my guilt colouring every syllable.

"Macavity, I…I wish it could be different, I'm sorry," Bombalurina's voice rang clear into the night, she was a strong Queen, she was holding up her wall carefully, the wall that stopped her breaking down, the wall I had managed to climb over in my many years of Courting her since I had come of age.

"There is no need to hide what you feel from me, for I share the same feelings with you," I sighed, as I spoke she came and sat beside me.

"This is my last night in the Junkyard, and my last chance to tell you I suppose, you are the most beautiful Thing I have ever had the privilege to lay eyes on and I love you," I finished as she nuzzled into my shoulder. I felt droplets of moister hit my fur and soak into my skin. She cried silently as we simply sat under the moon, enjoying each others presence as much as we could for the last time.

"Did I disappoint you or let you down?" I asked as I breathed in her scent lightly. She shook her head.

"Never, you were only trying to protect Tugger, you just didn't go about it the right way," she breathed as she dried her eyes with the back of her paws.

"You've touched my heart you've touched my soul. You've changed my life and all my goals. And love is blind and that I knew when, My heart was blinded by you," Bomba told me with a small smile, putting on a mask of Bravado. I pulled her closer to me and held her tightly she wound her arms around me and pulled herself onto my lap.

"I've kissed your lips and held your hand. Shared your dreams and shared your bed. I know you well, I know your smell. I've been addicted to you." I told her breathing in deeply, savouring everything about her. She welled up as I kissed her forehead lightly.

"Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You have been the one. You have been the one for me." Bombalurina breathed against my neck as she held me tightly.

"And As you move on, remember me, Remember us and all we used to be, I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile. I've watched you sleeping for a while. I'd be the father of your child. I'd spend a lifetime with you. I know your fears and you know mine. We've had our doubts but now we're fine, And I love you, I swear that's true. I cannot live without you." I breathed, thinking how maddening it would be to live without my love, I was sure it would drive me to insanity as I rocked her a little. I would be without meaning, I would be hollow.

"We haven't got long," Bombalurina breathed as another tear splashed onto my coat as she listened to the sounds of the night. If I listened hard I could indeed hear the sounds of approaching steps.

"I know," I sighed as she looked up at me, as if expecting me to say something comforting, soothing. I couldn't, my own mental wall shattered as I watched my younger brother, Munkustrap, newly assigned Protector, make his way Morosely over to us, his steps slow and begrudging. My own tears escaped my eyes now as I held Bombalurina close to me.

"I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow. I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow." I cried into her head fur . She continued to hold me and cry with me for several moments before forcing me to look up at her.

"I am yours by eternal right," she whispered before pressing her lips to mine. Her salty tears mingled with my own as I held her close. She tangled her claws into my preened mane and pulled me closer.

"I wish for this to never end," I whispered against her lips as Munkustrap drew closer.

"I know, I do too," Bombalurina murmured. She sobbed a little before standing, My brothers paw on her shoulder.

"Say your goodbyes brother," Munkustrap sighed with downcast eyes. I cried a little as I pulled him into a crushing hug.

"Do me proud little Brother," I murmured as I thumped him lightly on the back. Munkustrap shuddered with the tension of holding back his tears before returning the embrace.

"I will," he murmured. I pulled away and thumped him lightly on the arm. With my youngest brother taking up my post, I could only hope that he would take this duty seriously. I would have said goodbye to Tugger under any other circumstances, but he refused to talk to me since the Queens death. I turned to see my Mother and Father. Father was watching me with disappointed eyes as I came forward and shook his paw firmly.

"I will miss you Father." I breathed, he just nodded slightly, tears welled in his eyes but never spilt over. I looked to my Mother, she was holding back tears just as my father was, that was them in a nutshell, they were proper British cats, stiff upper lip and all.

"Goodbye, Mother," I breathed as I held her lightly

"Goodbye my child," she whispered as she returned the slight hug. I turned to look at Bombalurina again.

"Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You have been the one. You have been the one for me." I whispered as I watched her eyes glimmer with tears once more.

"I love you," I whispered, before turning away and walking slowly away from them.

"Macavity wait!" she shouted, I stopped and turned to look at her.

"Don't, not without, Not without me," Bombalurina whispered and began to run to me. Munk caught her around the waist and held her back.

"He has proved himself too dangerous to go with, you can not leave with him," Munk told her firmly, Bombalurina started to kick and scream. The sounds ripped me to pieces inside as I turned away and continued to walk but my brother was right, I had attacked his mate, one of my friends, Demeter, out of anger, I was not a safe person to be around. I had reached just outside the junkyard and the gates had closed behind me when I heard something Crash into them. I glanced back to see Bombalurina clinging to them as she cried, louder and more hysterical than I had ever seen the strong queen. I almost turned back and took her with me.

"Macavity, don't leave me! Don't leave me Macavity! I…I love you!" she screamed after me, my heart stopped with her last three words. They were the three she had never even uttered, saying those words could only lead to heartbreak in her opinion, she wouldn't even utter them to her Mother Jenny. I watched her, sending every bit of love I could to her with my magic before running into the night, not able to stand her screams an longer.

* * *

**Well, you know the drill, but this is only a one shot, but i'd still like to know what you think :D reviews? please?**


End file.
